User talk:2ks4
New User Hey, just thought I'd give you a heads up about this new user, Angeddy68. He seems to be very interested in mythical things and has been going around creating pages for those kinds of items. While it's not really vandalism, and some of it is useful, his English isn't that great and some of the pages like Rare Treasures don't really seem to be needed here. Maybe you could holla at him about the guidelines or something so he doesn't create a whole bunch of random arcticles? EDIT: Allright, never mind. Looks like my point no longer stands :/ Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Enhancement Sure man. Happy to help :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 16:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, hope you don't mind that I'm adding the ammo pages to this category as well. I'm not saying there should be a picture of the individual bullets, but we're still lacking a photo of the inventory icons. Hope that's OK. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Oh yeah, one more thing. Are all those bounty targets with just the pics of wanted posters supposed to be in this category? If you want I can run through and try to tag them all. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I did most of the Revolver characters earlier today. Now I've just done the majority of the Redemption ones. Hope this is helpful :) :: BTW, I hope you guys don't think I'm trying to rack up a bunch of points or something with all this furious editing I've been doing lately. I've just been kind of bored lately and haven't had much to do, so I figured I'd use the time to contribute more to the site. :: :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RDR Too bad about online today, bro. In the past I have been able to connect with other players on different settings, but with that NAT3 it's really hit and miss :( Oh well... Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Regarding the internet, it seems that whatever connection I am using here in Ireland is set to NAT3. When I was back in the U.S I had no problems with connectivity, so it's probably an issue with Eircom (the local internet provider here). With regards to Revolver, I don't actually have my own copy of the game, but have been playing one at my friend's for the past several days. All of the screenshots I posted are from Youtube. However, I will be back in the States fairly soon, and will have access to my own copy of Revolver (which I have ordered and am waiting for in the mail) so I will try my best to keep contributing to the pags regarding this game, in particular the ones you just mentioned. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 16:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ilan xd Hey, 2ks4. Yeah, I did block him. To be honest, it didn't really warrant a block, but (where I am) it was late and I was bloody tired. I just did that to hold him off 'till morning so I could leave him a message. I'll be doing that today as well as unblocking him. Thanks for the compliment :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 12:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: RED DEAD BEAST Thanks, 2ks4. It's much appreciated. Some people just don't get it sometimes. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog responses Thanks. Yes I am going through some hard times. I just got out of the hospital from having a heart attack and of all times for people to pester me it had to be now. Thanks for cutting me some slack and I'll try to calm down. I don't like loosing my temper it just happens sometimes unfortunately. Blocking Accounts When blocking accounts, even unregistered, we need to put the blocked template into that person's talk page. You can even make your own block message if you're good with the templates. Or I can help you, too. It's just a CYA thing, really, so they can't complain they didn't know they were blocked. Cheers! - JackFrost23 09:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC)